Fenrael
NUMBER (7) Owner: @Actual Ghost McCubbins Name: Fenrael Age: NPC (fell from grace 5 years ago) Gender: Male Sexuality: Demisexual Status: Single Cubs: None Personality: Charming, highly intelligent, harbors a lot of rage, holds a grudge, unforgiving, very good liar, morally ambiguous, jealous lover, believes he's right even when his decisions got him where he is. History: You're born Fenrin, a trickster demi god who sees the joy in all things, immortal and beautiful. You're in service to Arcana, a speck of dust in the orbit of a greater god you love. Fenrin was a lesser being than most dieties, but still powerful in his own right, but when he saw the creatures the queen goddess created, he was disappointed. They were pathetic. Lesser beings that were easily fooled and even easier to eat. He did what any demigod would do, he began to consume. He ate the creatures she created, and when that didn't satisfy him, he began to feed off the gods he answered to, drinking their power in the hopes that one day he could rebuild the world in his image. You didn't think she would catch on. Your pride blinded you and when she saw what you did she stripped you of your power, your immortality, your name, and cast you from heaven. So you name yourself Yevrael. He was too late to realize the Goddess saw what he had done and hated him for it. It wasnt till he found himself mortal and alone did he feel the weight of his actions. But he still hadn't learned. In a rage he continued luring grans in, getting them to trust him, then killing them to spite her and gain another god's favor. He thought that if he appealed to Arcana, a being he loved more than anyone, he could get back into the cosmos. He had no idea the killing would catch the eye of another being. The creature called Vonun finds you and rips your wing from your back. He leaves you for dead, bloody and weak in the wild. Now, with your power and the sky gone, you become Fenrael. With his wing gone, Fenrael finds Arcana and begs him to save him, but he finds the god he once considered above all else has forgotten him. He laughs and ignores his pain, leaving him to his sad, now mortal life. Fenrael disappeared from the world for a time after that final heartbreak, and stories of a monster that lurked in the forest become just that. Stories. Grans forget him, and he became a legend, a warning to grans everywhere. Kill for pleasure and glory, fall from grace. Now he's back, hunting, but this time not for grans, for a god. The god he had killed for, the god he had once looked up to, and when he finds him he's going to make him suffer the same fate he's spent years enduring. Voice actor: Tom Hiddleston Stats: STR - 2 | RES - 4 | WIS - 12 | CHA - 10 | DEX - 2 Traits: Ears: C Tail: C Fangs: C Size: E Eyes: L Wings: L